The Lake Town
by Scarlet E. Fox
Summary: After a teen and her family move to a new town she soon discovers that not everything is what it seems. This town is hiding something that it doesn't want someone or something to know about.
1. Prologue

It was a hot, muggy day at my house in Cedar Park, Texas as we packed up everything that we owned so it could be moved to our new house in Pampa, Texas. I had just graduated two days ago and was officially out of high school. I was kind of upset by the move - I had lived here for eighteen years of my life, after all - but I had no choice except to go along with it for now, at least until I went to college. Even then, I'd have to end up living with it - no way was I living on campus. The move was effortless for me, because I got stuck with the easiest job of all - watching my five year old brother while everyone else did all the hard work. It was a wonder they ever got finished moving almost our whole house in just one day.

The first night that we slept there, I had to sleep in my brother's small bed because my parents said that they "didn't have the time to move any of my stuff" to the new house. Most of the nights for the first week, I barely slept because there were a lot of sounds that I wasn't used to yet - the creaking of the wood floors or the clicking of the air conditioner. Finally, when the weekend came, it was time for all my furniture to be transported over to the new house. I didn't have much, but I did have enough that it took half the day to get it all into the new house. We were beat by the time the day was over, and for the first time since we moved in, I slept throughout the night without waking up from the strange sounds.

With my newly found way of sleeping through the night, I now worked hard each day so that I could avoid the sounds. Then I had to start watching my brother during the day, and I didn't get to tire myself out enough. I started hearing the usual sounds - but eerily, there were other, newer sounds. They weren't your normal bump in the night sounds, they were more like whispers between two people or two things. It didn't happen every night, but on the ones that it did I had very vivid dreams. Some of them so vivid that i could recall every last detail down to the exact description of the people that i had seen. It was like having high definition television in my head that recorded every part of my dreams. Once that I could replay at anytime that I wanted.

One of the stranger dreams that I remember starts with me going to college even though all the students had been advised not to. There has apparently been some kind of killings on campus and they did not want more to happen. I had gone on to my night classes anyway because I was worried about my grades. Then in the middle of class a bunch of people bust into the room and kidnap me. I was carried way then everything go blank for a while. When I wake up I was in a strange room somewhere . I left the room and explored the house only to find that I had changed into a vampire. I screamed and ran out of the room only to find my family about to be changed if I didn't marry the man who was going to change them. Then all of a sudden I was stabbing myself through the heart and dying. Then I woke up. It was a really weird dream. I did a lot of things that I normally would have never done in real life.

By the end of the week the dreams had gone away and it finally quieted down enough by the end of the week at home that i was ready to venture off to shop and meet people in town.


	2. Chapter 1

"Mom, I'm going shopping. Do you wanna come along?"I shouted as i headed out the door.  
"No thanks sweetie, you go on ahead.,"my mom called back.  
"Okay, I will see you whenever I get back, bye."  
"Wait, do you have your cell phone?"  
"Yes, Mom. BYE."

Finally, out of the house and away from my parents for once. I knew of a few small shops that I wanted to visit, but the main place i was going to, a huge supercenter located ten minutes from my house. I had only been to one when i need supplies for a project and was usually rushed through the store so we could leave as soon as possible. So I would finally get a chance to roam the store for hours without having to leave.

As i approached the front door of the supercenter, i realized why they called it a "SuperCenter." It was bigger than all the shops in Cedar Park combined. I could get everything i would ever need in that store alone without having to drive all over town. It is especially cool since I can see a crown of really cute boys hanging out in the arcade playing games. And, Yes, they have a book section and it has so many books i could get. Even better, it gives a perfect view of the boys. All four of them look so cute. I would easily date any one of them. Uhoh, they are looking right at me, I'll just look down and pretend I am reading. Maybe they won't even come over here. Wrong, they are headed straight to where I am standing. OH MY GOD, their going to talk to me. Please don't let me mess this up God.

"Hey, you, whatz up?" said the first boy who was totally tall, dark, and handsome.  
"Oh, I am just looking for a good book," I said as i looked up.  
"Looked more like you was checking us out than looking at books," said the second boy, he wasn't all that cute.  
"Hey, cut her some slack, she is new here. Her family just moved in a couple of weeks ago. By the way, I'm Kaerdin,"said the first boy, I mean Kaerdin.  
"I'm Alanea," i said.  
"Nice Name. Oh these are my boys. Arnav, Ison, and Malichae," said Kaerdin.  
"We got to run," said Arnav, Ison, and Malichae all at once. They three of them trotted off toward the exit leaving me and Kaerdin alone.  
"Bye, what is their deal?" I asked.  
"Nothing, they just seem spooked by you thats all." he said.  
"Spooked by me. I couldn't scare anyone if I tried."  
"You never know. You wanna go on a date?" Did he just say what I thought he said. Okay this is way weird, time to bail.  
"Um, I have to go. Bye"  
"Wait. . . . "

He was to late by the time he was going to say anything else i was already out the door and headed to my car. It seemed kind of strange to me that he would ask me out right after he met me. Most boys try to at least get to know you before they ask you out on a date. Maybe the boys around here are different, but still it was a tad creepy that he knew all about my family being new to town. I should probably go back in and apologize for my rude behavior. . .

"Hey don't go. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just didn't want to give anybody a change to ask you out before I did," he said as I was reaching for the car door. Maybe I should give him a second chance.

"Okay, but what would make you think that I would say yes when I barely just met you?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was just kinda hopin' that you would say yes. I guess I was really wrong. Can you forgive me? Cus I was thinking if you will I would love to hangout with you tomorrow?"

"Well, I guess my answers are yes and yes. There is one condition though, we go where ever I want to. Deal?"

"Okay, Deal. Do you really need to leave or did you just say that to get away from me?"


End file.
